What A Memory It'll Make
by Tara Phoenix
Summary: Oneshot/Fluff. Columbus has a difficult night a moose gives him some trouble and Tallahassee is there to give him a good shove in the right direction Rated T for language Wichita/Columbus Please R&R Supposed to be funny, but I guess we'll see *Wink*
1. Chapter 1

**Another Oneshot (although I would add one more chapter if someone asked for it as a Christmas present *Wink*) Yeah I know you all just rolled your eyes at me. Seriously though please review to let me know. I won't waste my time if no one wants it.  
**

**This is a bit fluffier than the last Zombieland Oneshot I put up. (Thank god!)  
**

**Song:**

**'You'll be in my heart' by Phil Collins (Cheesy I know but it came up on shuffle today and I was struck with this idea)**

**I own Nothing**

* * *

Columbus sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Wichita was under the sheets beside him sleeping deeply. It disturbed him slightly that there was now a third heartbeat that his mind kept tricking him into thinking he was actually hearing.

Realizing it was all too much he got up and slipped out of the room soundlessly. He'd had plenty of practice at it and closed the door to the bedroom without the slightest click. He rolled his shoulders sighing and moved down the hallway.

Little Rock never closed the door to her bedroom. He stopped looking in at her. She'd grown so much, but despite being a legal adult now he knew she would always be the little sister. She was tangled in the sheets of her bed sleeping with the pillow clutched in her arms and her legs hanging off the bed.

A smile graced his lips and he continued to the bathroom. He closed the door and lit a candle. The mirror was covered in water specks, but his tired looking reflection still looked back at him plain as day. He turned on the water and washed his face. After he dried of he ran a hand over his mustache and beard. Wichita kept asking him to shave, but it was one thing he just wouldn't do for her. He would walk into hell and back if she asked but he_ would not_ shave. He'd just waited too long to be able to grow them, and besides he thought it made him look a little more rugged. Not that it really mattered since they lived with the king of rugged masculinity. Columbus smirked. His facial hair was not well received by the older man and it pleased him in a way.

He blew out the candle and moved out to the living room. Columbus stubbed his toe into the coffee table and had to stifle a curse as he hopped on one foot. He still wasn't used to the new house. It had been his idea to settle down for a while in the secluded mountain retreat, but Tallahassee and Little Rock had picked the actual place. Leave it to them to pick a cabin with a giant moose head hanging over the fireplace. Columbus just didn't know if it would be appropriate.

He sank onto one of the couches and tried to get to sleep again, but his head just kept buzzing with questions. Why did she insist on taking so many unnecessary risks? His anxiety had been steadily increasing as the date grew near. He opened his eyes and mentally kicked himself for not making the rule when he had a chance: **no babies in Zombieland.**

He stood up and paced the floor looking backup the moose head. He really didn't want his son or daughter's first memory to be of a decapitated moose. Ignoring the 'decoration' for a moment he started to run through the list of other possible problems again as he had done every night since Wichita had told him he would be a father. The first that popped into his head every time was the fact that childbirth was a complicated and scary thing, especially without a professional. He nearly broke out in a sweat every time he thought of losing her and the baby. Tallahassee had assured him that he could do a little to help with the process, but Columbus could never really decide if it was any comfort. Letting the cowboy that close to Wichita bothered him deeply. On the other hand however Tallahassee had been in the room when his own son had been born and therefore knew a lot more than Columbus did.

He sat back down. Tallahassee was just a god awful problem altogether. He loved the older man no questions asked. He trusted the cowboy with his life and knew that Tallahassee probably felt the same. They had been through thick and thin in the few years they had known each other. It took a lot of painful moments, but they had found a respect for each other and now they were family.

Columbus rubbed his temple. Tallahassee was great, but _really? _Columbus couldn't get around all the things that Tallahassee did to make himself the last person Columbus would put around an infant. He swore virtually all the time. He drank even when driving. He lost his temper over stupid little things (Twinkies) causing him to go into infantile tantrums. Most annoying of all Tallahassee smoked whatever grass he could find. True none of Tallahassee's little habits ever put them in any danger and none of them were ever even close to being out of control, the cowboy was very careful about it, but still they worried Columbus.

He took a deep breath. In truth though, how long could he protect the baby anyway? Tallahassee definitely wasn't going to be the worse thing his kid would encounter. The zombies were as bad as ever. What kind of traumatic psychosis would his child be in after seeing a half eaten body just lying around on the street? Tallahassee didn't seem so bad after all. In fact he was a bright spot in the picture. At least Columbus's son/daughter would be well protected. The older man had a soft spot for kids. He'd been more of a father to all of them than they had ever had before Zombieland.

Columbus went to the kitchen and rummaged around in the cabinets. He passed over Tallahassee's stash of Twinkies and went instead for the cheerios in the back. They were a tad stale after being packaged for years, but they were still fit to eat. It wasn't often anymore that they got to eat commercial foods. Instead they had learned to live off the land for the most part.

What kind of life could he provide for a tiny helpless child? He chewed the little circles slowly. He shook his head a little. Wipe the blood off the toys and sure, they're good a new. He shuddered. Columbus just couldn't convince himself that he would be able to keep a baby safe. Out of the little group he was the weakest, even Little Rock was a better slayer than him.

Columbus couldn't take it anymore. All of a sudden he felt like he was on fire. He left the cheerios out and pretty much sprinted for the front door. He jammed his toe again and this time couldn't hold back a fairly loud f-bomb that sounded ten times louder in the silent house. Hobbling along after that he made it to the font door and went outside onto the porch.

It was summer and the air was warm with a gentle breeze blowing. The kiss of wind was just enough to cool him and he closed the door to the house. He took a few steps forward to the rail of the porch and leaned in it looking out. In truth, ignoring the moose head, it was really a beautiful place. A lake wasn't too far away and the stars glittered in the sky above the treetops. They were far enough up the mountain that they could see if anyone or thing was coming. He leaned over and rested his elbows on the railing looking out at the land that was as good as his. It would be a beautiful place to raise a child. He wondered how long it would be before Little Rock and Tallahassee got the urge to move on. They never had liked to stay in one place for too long.

When the door opened behind him Columbus was almost too lost in thought to look back and see who it was. Tallahassee closed the door again and joined Columbus at the rail. "Nervous?" he asked. Columbus allowed a smile.

"Why would you ask that?" he sighed. Tallahassee shrugged and offered him a bottle of home made beer. It had taken a lot of work but Tallahassee had gotten pretty good at making booze in the back of a truck. "I can't. I promised," Columbus said rejecting the drink in an attempt to honor his promise to Wichita that he would abstain from drinking while she couldn't.

"She's asleep spit fuck, come on," Tallahassee said pressing the bottle into the younger mans hand. "Lets sit down," he said moving over to the wooden furniture that sat on the porch. Columbus straightened up and followed. Tallahassee lowered himself into one of the armchairs with a muffled grunt. "Man I'm getting old," he sighed as he propped his feet up on the little glass coffee table.

"Still can kick my ass any day," Columbus replied. Tallahassee smiled and held up his bottle.

"The day might come when that too changes," he said before taking a long drink. Columbus brought the bottle to his lips but couldn't stand the strong stuff inside and mimed drinking. "So, Columbo," Tallahassee said in the same voice he always used when he was about to ask a question. "You nervous?" he asked. Columbus shrugged. It had been almost nine months and really Tallahassee hadn't said much about the baby. "Could be any day now right?" he asked. Columbus nodded becoming fixated on a firefly that was flying around aimlessly. He remembered the time when they freaked out because they thought bugs might be carrying the zombie virus. Luckily no animals had gotten the sickness, yet.

"Yep, any day now," he said trying to sound relaxed. Tallahassee smirked hearing the worry that the boy was drowning in.

"Relax kid. It'll all be okay, trust me," Tallahassee said. Columbus was surpassed at the gentle tone the cowboy was talking. It wasn't often that Tallahassee was soft with him. Most times the man just punched Columbus and told him to nut up or shut up.

"How can you say that?" Columbus wondered aloud.

"Because I was in your position at one point," Tallahassee shrugged watching the flickering bug as it flew past his face. "You'll do fine," he added.

"What if I'm not a good father?" Columbus said shaking his head almost relieved to be having the talk with Tallahassee.

"Well you haven't got much to compete with have you? You're in the company of the worst father in the world," Tallahassee said quietly. Columbus bit his lip wishing immediately they hadn't gone this way. It wasn't often anymore that Tallahassee talked about his old life, but every once in a while Columbus would see him take his wallet out and look at the pictures he kept in it.

"You've been good to us," he said sympathetically. "I'm sure you were a great dad, after all you were the one raising him right?" Tallahassee chuckled and shook his head.

"But boy I wasn't ready," he said.

"I know the feeling," Columbus said. Tallahassee took another drink.

"She told me and I panicked. I worried myself half to death the whole time, and she took me to all the classes and all this other crap and I thought I was gonna die," he said scrubbing his hand over his stubbly jaw.

"When did you get it together?" Columbus asked.

"I didn't until the first time I held Buck. I went through nine months of a very different sort of hell then all of a sudden I just lost my mind. Trust me, when the time comes you'll know what to do. You'll get the little guy in your hands and all of a sudden there won't be a thing you doubt about you taking care of him," he sighed. Columbus contemplated what the older man had said.

"Tallahassee… we've never really talked about it because there hasn't been a need, but if…" Columbus trailed off unable to get the question out. Tallahassee was looking at some point out in the darkness.

"I know, if anything ever happens you can count on me to take care of them," he said reading exactly what Columbus was thinking. The boy smiled a little. "You'll make a good dad spit fuck," Tallahassee sighed. Columbus knew the name at this point was more a term of endearment than anything. "What are you going to name it?" he asked.

"We haven't decided really," the boy replied.

"Well are you going to give him a city name or a real name?" Tallahassee asked before sipping at the beer again.

"Probably a city name," Columbus shrugged. "Not that it does any good," he added remembering how the practice had started.

"You want a boy or girl?" the older man asked. Columbus blinked hard. He hadn't given too much thought to it.

"I don't care," he replied. Tallahassee finished his beer and set it on the deck.

"I hope its boy," he said. Columbus laughed a little.

"I didn't know you cared," he said.

"Sure I care. It's my problem too," Tallahassee shrugged. "As far as I'm concerned I'll be a grandfather when the little guy is born," he added. Columbus felt a warmth surge inside of his chest. Tallahassee had pretty much claimed all the kids as his own, but he had always reserved a special spot for Columbus. The older man would occasionally teach him something and afterwards when all the yelling and fighting was done and Columbus got it right Tallahassee would give him a rough hit on the back and say 'that's my boy,' or 'there you go son.' Every time Columbus tried not to make a big deal of it, but it was little moments like those that made him truly feel at home.

Columbus couldn't think of anything to say in response until it just came out. "What would I do without you?" he said sounding much softer than he ever wanted to. He could tell from Tallahassee's face that the older man wanted to ask the same question. They did need each other to survive. Tallahassee was the unbridled craziness and Columbus was the rational thinker. Together they could get out of just about any scrape.

"I don't know," Tallahassee replied shaking his head. "You know I remember the night Buck was born, I was up walking around like you were and she was back in the bedroom. I was just about to finally fall asleep on the couch and boom!" he smiled. "She starts yelling bloody murder because her water broke," Tallahassee grinned. "I just about shit my pants I was so scared," he said. Columbus laughed a little having a hard time picturing anything scaring Tallahassee. The cowboy was about to say something else when Wichita's shouts made both of the boys jump.

"Columbus!" she shouted.

"Well fuck," Tallahassee exclaimed not believing the timing. Columbus was already inside by the time Tallahassee got out of his chair.

The lights were on inside the bedroom and Little Rock was already at her sister's side. Columbus grabbed the doorframe as he almost skidded past. "What? What! What is it?" he stammered. Tallahassee arrived beside him.

"I think my water just broke!" Wichita exclaimed. Tallahassee looked between the girl and her husband. Columbus had gone six shades paler than he normally was. Tallahassee grabbed him just in time because Columbus fainted with a look of shear terror on his face. All out fainted, right in the middle of all the excitement. Tallahassee looked back at the girls.

"You take care of your sister I'll handle this one," he grunted holding up Columbus. "Just don't forget to breathe honey," he said to Wichita as he pulled her husband out of the room. "Columbus. Columbus. Columbus!" he said as he propped the boy up against the wall. Finally Tallahassee slapped him and Columbus jolted into reality.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed.

"I will give you a piece of advice. Be there to hold her hand!" Tallahassee snapped.

"What?" Columbus asked still disoriented.

"You fainted Tinkerbelle! Get your ass in there 'cause your kid's being born!" Tallahassee said pushing the boy up onto his feet.

"Oh god! Oh god!" Columbus breathed.

"What is the matter with you?" Tallahassee asked.

"I think I'm having a panic attack! I can't do this!" he squeaked. Tallahassee rolled his eyes.

"Well you can't exactly call it off. I survived it so can you. Get in there spit fuck!" he snapped pushing the boy into the room. "You're such a pussy," he sighed as Columbus scrambled to Wichita's side. What _would_ that boy do without him?

He watched the chaos from the doorway for a few moments. Little Rock was running the show for the most part. For the last nine months the girl had dedicated herself to studying up on delivering babies.

Tallahassee yawned a little. Wichita shouted as she had a contraction and he decided he needed a Twinkie before he could deal with the situation. It would, after all, be a long night. He began to move down the hall until Columbus shouted his name. Tallahassee poked his head back into the room.

"Take that goddamn moose head off of the wall!" Columbus snapped. Tallahassee gave him a puzzled look and chose to just get back to his Twinkies. The father losing his mind a little was just a natural part of childbirth.

* * *

**Yeah, okay I really just wanted to give Columbus a mustache *Evil Grin* such stupid ulterior motives I have **

**Please R&R**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Got this in my head, not as good as the first installment, but I had a shit day, so here it is :P**

* * *

Tallahassee had been in the woods for a good while making sure that Wichita's shouts didn't bring unwelcome guests, but despite the fact he still ended up sitting on the floor of the hallway listening to what was happening in the room. He leaned up against the wall, letting his eyes droop closed now and again as he thought about his own lifetime. Columbus was terrified, he had been too, but it would be put to rest the second he held his child for the first time.

His thoughts were broken by the cry of a baby. Tallahassee had to physically hold himself down to keep from going inside. He knew better than to do that, but it nearly killed him to keep still. "What? No, no, no. I can't do that," he heard Columbus say.

"Cut that goddamn cord!" Tallahassee growled. Things inside got quiet again. He could tell that the younger man was rolling his eyes, as he had gotten smart enough to moan and complain anymore. Things were quiet save for Little Rocks whispers now and again.

"Go wash her off while we finish," Little Rock said. Tallahassee's ears pricked up hearing the word 'her' in the sentence. He jumped up as Columbus came out into the hall.

"A girl?" the cowboy asked. Columbus held the baby away from himself, supporting its head with one hand and its body with he other. He was still pale, but the look in his eye had changed and Tallahassee felt mildly better about the situation.

"She's all… hot and gooey," he said looking up at Tal for the briefest instant, before looking back at the baby. Tallahassee smacked himself in the forehead.

"You're an idiot," he said.

"Little Rock said to wash her," Columbus said unfazed by the older mans comment.

"So go do it," Tallahassee motioned to the bathroom. Columbus went that way with the older man on his heels.

Little Rock had filled the tub with warm water as well as set towels and blankets neatly folded on the toilet lid. Columbus paused looking at it. "Okay…. How do I do this?" he murmured.

"Oh for the love of- just give her here," Tallahassee said. Columbus still had a dumbfounded look on his face as he handed over the baby. He was truly afraid. He had been a father for less than ten minutes and now his child was in the hands of the roughest person he had ever known. Tallahassee surprised him though. The cowboy was so gentle as he washed the infant. He only needed one hand to support her while he used the other to clean her up swiftly.

"She's so little…" Columbus said fretting over her already.

"Surprising isn't it," Tallahassee replied. "To think we ever were this small."

"Yeah but… is she supposed to be so tiny?" Columbus couldn't really remember babies from before.

"She's fine," Tallahassee replied grabbing a blanket and wrapping the baby up. "And you," he handed her to Columbus, "are simply hopeless." He'd said it with that look that meant it was the forgivable kind of hopeless Columbus so often found himself being. "Now get her back to her mom," Tallahassee added.

Columbus carried the baby close to his chest as it fussed. Little Rock was cleaning things up and Tallahassee deemed it safe to enter. He leaned against the door frame as he watched Wichita hold her baby for the first time. Columbus sat on the bed beside her, one arm around her. "Oh my god," Wichita breathed as she smiled. Tallahassee's lips twitched into a smile even though Little Rock kept pushing him out of the way. "She's beautiful," Wichita said.

"Mmm just like you," Columbus said with an overwhelmed smile.

"What's her name going to be?" Tallahassee asked. Wichita and Columbus exchanged glances, then she spoke.

"Aurora is just up the road," Wichita said. "It's a pretty city… a pretty name," she traced her finger down her daughters cheek.

"That's a good name," Columbus said kissing the top of Wichita's head. Tallahassee smiled. Very seldom did he feel true hope for the future, it was so hard not to be jaded, but with the soft coos of the child he did feel hopeful. There was a new life in the world. A reason to do better.

"Baby, can you go get me a drink?" Wichita asked. Columbus hopped up like he was on fire.

"Yeah, just a sec," he tore out of the room. Tallahassee crossed the floor.

"Lemme see the little squirt," he said. Wichita smiled and handed the baby to him. The child was small, but even tinier when she was in the cowboy's arms. "Thank god she got your looks," he winked at the tired mother.

"OW! SON OF A-" the crash in the other room made them both look towards the door. "TAL! I asked you to move the moose!" Columbus snapped from the other room.

"I did," Tallahassee said as there was some rustling in the other room.

"Yeah, right into the middle of the floor!" Columbus snapped. Tallahassee could envision the younger man sprawled across the mounted head.

"Lets just hope she gets your grace too," he added looking back at Wichita who gave him a 'you're so immature' look. Columbus came in with the water, shooting Tallahassee a killer glance.

"All right, let aunt Little Rock have a look," Little Rock said entering the room. Tallahassee handed Aurora off.

That night there was so much time spent in silence, watching the baby sleep. No one spoke, because nothing needed to be said. The family was alive and well and had a renewed purpose.

Tallahassee closed his eyes that night and slept with a smile on his face.

* * *

Tallahassee didn't want to open his eyes. He shut them a little tighter against the offending sound. 'Not yet,' he thought.

"Grandpa!" the voice came again. 'No, no, no' his mind pleaded. "Grandpa come on!" his sheets were being pulled away and his eyes flicked open. Aurora's eyes, carbon copies of her mothers, were blazing through him. He looked at her for a moment, they were almost obscured by the dark locks of hair that were falling out of her poorly made pony tail. She must have done it herself.

"What?" he groaned and rolled over so he could be face down. Nearing sleep again he grunted and woke up when 90 pounds magically pressed down on his back.

"Mom said I could come get you now! She said I let you sleep in enough and that we can go! Come on! You promised!" her voice was smoother than her mothers, resembling Columbus a little more so. Tallahassee put a pillow over his head when he saw that it was only seven. He regretted the decision when the 90 pounds started to jump up and down. He grunted. "Get up! Come on Tallahassee! Get up!" she said.

"Aurora it's not even light outside," he moaned.

"Come on grandpa you promised!" she snapped.

"You need light to go sledding," he objected.

"I know, but we're gonna have kitty pancakes first!" she said.

"WhaAA?" he grunted as she jumped again.

"You said you would make them today!" she was excited. He lay very still and didn't make a sound. "Graaaandpaaa?" she drew out the word and he surprised her. Flipping over and wrestling her off of himself and into the pillows. She squealed fighting back a bit.

"Kitty pancakes?" he asked as she beamed up at him.

"Uh-huh, its what you said," she nodded. He looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Okay, but only if you make the hot chocolate," he said. She laughed and fled the room when he let her go. Tallahassee sighed and rested back into the pillows for a moment looking out his window at the winter wonderland

"OH MY GOD!" Columbus and Wichita shrieked in tandem when Tallahassee dumped the snow on their sleeping forms.

"That's for sicking her on me at seven in the morning," he laughed.

"She's been up since five asking when she could wake you up!" Wichita snapped glaring at him as the snowflakes melted in her hair. He stuck his tongue out at her and left the room. Wichita and Columbus exchanged typical glances, he smiled even though he knew she was mad.

"Good morning," he said kissing her on the cheek.

"Okay, where do we start?" Tallahassee asked entering the kitchen. Aurora tossed him the whisk.

* * *

"Goodnight sweetheart," Columbus said as he pecked his daughter on the forehead.

"Goodnight Daddy," she said. He smiled and pulled the covers up over her.

"Sleep tight," he said backing away. The smile momentarily faltered when he looked at the moose head hanging above his child's bed. She had insisted that Tallahassee hang it there. He looked back down at her and the smile returned. He knew she would turn out okay, despite his fears.

* * *

"Sweetheart focus please," Wichita said in another poor attempt to force her daughter to read the textbook.

"I don't want to mom," she replied. Wichita could practically see herself at that age. The same defiance was ringing from Aurora's lips as it had from her own. She sighed.

"Please… please just be good and read," she said softer. Her daughter set her jaw.

"I don't need this," she said. "I want to go with Grandpa and Dad," she added.

"No, you need this. Trust me," Wichita said bending down beside Aurora. "You need to be smart okay? Grandpa will only teach you half of what you need to know," she pecked her daughter on the top of the head. "But I can teach you the rest," she smiled.

"When am I ever going to need anything out of a textbook?" Aurora rolled her eyes.

"You know all those stories your aunt tells about when me and her were younger?" Wichita asked. Her daughter nodded. "Well we were able to pull of all that off because we were smart…. You don't wanna end up like those bone head boys sweetie," she grinned. Aurora bit her lip a little, as if deciding what was the truth. "Another chapter and then you can be done," Wichita added.

"Okay," Aurora sighed.

"That's my girl," Wichita beamed.

* * *

Tallahassee threw her door open and ran into the room. He dove onto the bed, flopping down hard enough that Aurora bounced up into the air and came down in a floundering mess. He laughed at her shock.

"Hey kiddo," he smiled.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed sounding just like her mother.

"You can't sleep the day you lose single digits away," he grinned. Tallahassee could see the wheels in her head spinning, then apparently she remembered it was her birthday. "What do you want for your birthday?" he asked.

"I WANT A PUPPY!" she grinned. Tallahassee put on a stern face.

"You know your mom said no," he said harshly. She looked hurt and he broke into a smirk before whistling. The clicking of nails on the wood floor was followed by the sight of a fur ball skidding across the floor and springing onto the bed.

"OHMYGA!" she laughed as the puppy attacked her.

"I decided my vote counts for double what hers does," he smiled.

* * *

"Please for the love of god slow down!" Columbus snapped. Aurora slammed the breaks and he opened the door and stumbled into the ditch. "I think I'm having a heart attack!" he panted.

"Yes a heart attack, ye who preaches cardio," she laughed.

"Tell your mother I love her," he added dramatically.

"Dad, get back in the car," she said in a cold voice.

"Huh?" he looked up.

"Get in the car," she repeated watching the zombies charge out of the woods. Her father was still fast on his feet when he had to be and was back in the car in a matter of seconds.

"Do _not_ slow down!" he said closing his door.

* * *

"Are you kidding? NO! You may not get your nose pierced!" Wichita said keeping her hands on her hips. Muddy scampered under the table, his tail tucked at the very sight of her imposing figure.

"But I saw this magazine and-"

"No!" Wichita said again. "Columbus help me out," she added looking at him. He looked up from the plate of noodles he was eating.

"Listen to your mom, it's not a good idea to get a piercing," he said through a mouthful.

"See?" Wichita looked back at her daughter.

"Yeah bu-"

"No! I said no and it's final. Do not make me talk to your grandfather about it, because if he finds out he'll-" Wichita was cut off.

"I'll what?" Tallahassee asked walking in. Wichita looked at Aurora with a threatening glare. The girl mouthed the word 'no' but her mother had gone cold.

"She wants to get her nose pierced," she said in her disapproving tone.

"What?" Tallahassee snapped looking immediately at Aurora. "You're what?" he repeated.

"I," she drew out the word, "was just reconsidering how stupid a piercing would make me look," she smiled at him.

"That's what I thought," he came up close to her and whispered into her ear. "So I won't tell your mom about the belly button piercing," he said. She looked shocked but he only winked as he walked away.

* * *

"Marry Christmas Little Rock," Aurora said handing over the brand new (relatively) camera she had stolen three days prior.

"Awww, thank you," Little Rock said giving her niece a hug. The presents were piled high around the living room. A bizarre surplus of goods they gathered for each other. Every gift more strange than the last at some points.

"My turn," Tallahassee said. Both Columbus and Wichita groaned.

"You've given her a chainsaw, fireworks, a new car, and an… erotic baking kit… what else could you possibly have?" Columbus moaned.

"Hey, I can't help it if she makes good goddamn Twinkies using questionably appropriate molds," Tallahassee held out his hand in defense. "This last one is special though," he said and handed over a larger box. It was deep and wide across. Aurora opened it slipping the ribbon off.

"Whoa," she let the word slip out as she lifted the lid off.

"Looks better on you anyway," he said as she put his hat on her head. She grinned from ear to ear and threw her arms around him in a tight hug.

"I love you Grandpa," she said pecking him on the cheek.

* * *

Columbus closed the door to her room and leaned against the wall. He didn't feel like nearly two decades had gone by. She was sleeping soundly and would be eighteen before the night was out.

He looked around the house. So much had changed. He had changed. The others had changed. The world had changed. The only thing the same as the night she had been born eighteen years ago was the feeling of family and love that the walls held. They were still in it together, and they always would be.


End file.
